Make 'Em Suffer
by EienSuzume
Summary: Alguien llega a la Sociedad de Almas. Su objetivo: hacer sufrir a las personas sólo porque sí... Podrá detenerla Ichigo? Y si, en medio de todo... surge algo que lo hace dudar? O mejor dicho... alguien?
1. Bienvenida

Konnchi wa!!! Bueno, les traigo mi nuevo fic... Espero les guste. Las fans del IchiHime, por favor, no me digan nada u.u' La explicación está al final espero que sea suficiente...

Bien!! Espero lo disfruten!!! Ah, por cierto!! Lo que está después del título del capítulo, entre paréntesis, es la pronuncicación que sería en japonés y luego el significado en español, espero que entiendan.

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es pura fantasía, cualquier semejanza con la realidad, quejarse con Tite Kubo-sensei...

WAAHH!! Ya quisiera que fuera mi sensei!! Another One mejoraría tanto!!! Aunque quizá me regañe por hacer a Kaori con el peinado de Rukia o a Fuyumaru como Gin.. etto... Divagaciones del autor... =_=  
**

* * *

**

**I. Welcome. (Uerukon / Bienvenida)

* * *

**

- Es… hora de…. algo de…

La mujer, vestida con una hakama parecida a la de los shinigami, sólo que blanca; una ajustada blusa blanca y, sobre ella, una holgada gabardina. Detrás de ella, en su hombro derecho, colgaba una larga espada con la empuñadura apuntando hacia abajo. En su vientre se podía ver un hueco.

- Caos…

* * *

Nadie se dio cuenta en el Seireitei cuándo la muralla se agrietó. Fue sólo unos instantes, pero fue suficiente para que alguien pasara. Nadie se dio cuenta de aquella sombra que recorría los pasillos a una gran velocidad. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando esa sombra se detuvo en el tejado del edificio que estaba enfrente de una gran construcción con el número cuatro pintado en la pared.

La mujer se coló velozmente entre sus puertas. Una estancia prácticamente desierta. La mujer, alta, de largos cabellos rojo oscuro y piel muy pálida, comenzó a caminar por aquellos pasillos. Sus labios se torcían de vez en cuando en una ligera sonrisa. Detrás de una puerta oyó algo y vio la sombra de una persona. La persona abrió la puerta.

* * *

Kotetsu Isane acababa de llegar a la central del Cuarto Escuadrón con una gran montaña de papeles para la capitana Unohana. Y eso no era todo. Kiyone había estado molestándola todo el día: "¿¿Onee-chan, has visto a mi capitán Ukitake??" "¡Mi capitán Ukitake no puede estar perdido!" "¡¡Isane!!"

- Dios… - susurró antes de deslizar con dificultad la puerta que tenía enfrente usando su pie. Qué raro… Juraría que vio a alguien detrás. O quizá es sólo su imaginación.

Eso pensaba, antes de que el filo de una zanpakutô se colocara sobre su cuello.

- Dime tu nombre, shinigami. – dijo una voz femenina en su oído.

- ¿¿Qu--??

- Dímelo.

Isane desapareció y apareció justo enfrente de la intrusa, pero ésta fue igual de rápida y enterró con fuerza su espada en el lado derecho de la espalda de la teniente.

Isane calló de rodillas e intentó gritar, pero una mano la cayó. La mujer puso su mano izquierda sobre la nuca de la shinigami, sacó su zanpakutô de su cuerpo y la colocó nuevamente sobre su cuello.

- Mejor no. Dime el nombre… de la persona que más te importe.

Isane abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿De qué… de qué demo…?

La mujer apretó su cuerpo contra el de Kotetsu. Ésta soltó un leve grito.

- Me escuchaste… - miró la placa que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo – teniente.

- Los… los shinigami no somos estúpidos…

- Eso dices tú. – la giró con fuerza para colocarla frente a sí y la tomó de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al suyo. La sangre manchaba el negro kimono de la mujer, así como su rostro, pero la invasora intentaba no tocar la sangre, aparentemente. – Ahora veamos… Déjame oír ese nombre. Déjame saber… conocer a esa persona que tanto te importa… y déjame ir por ella… déjame matarla…

- No… - la mujer acercó el rostro de Isane aún más, quedando a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia - ¿¿¡Q-Qué estás… ha-haciendo!?? – pero en ese momento Isane detuvo su respiración. Ahora que veía esos ojos… esos terribles ojos púrpura… Su cuerpo se llenaba de miedo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus puños cerrados. Después de escucharlo, Kotetsu Isane no sintió más que dolor.

- _Raziel_.

* * *

- Mmm…

- ¿Qué pasa, capitán Ukitake?

- Sí, ¿¿qué tiene, señor??

- ¡¡Calla, Sentarô!! ¡¡YO pregunté primero!!

Ukitake Jûshiro descansaba en su casa. Estaba en el borde el lago que rodeaba la estancia, tomando unas cuantas tazas de té. Como siempre, Kotetsu Kiyone y Kotsubaki Sentarô estaban detrás de él, haciendo poco más que molestar y gritar, aunque eso en realidad le daba un poco de gracia al capitán del Escuadrón Trece. Sin embargo… Había algo en el aire. Una extraña vibración, un aura de mala suerte. Tosió un par de veces.

- ¡¡Capitán!! ¡¡Está enfermo, debe ir con la capitana Unohana!!

- Oh, vamos, Kiyone – respondió sonriente Jûshiro – Estoy bien… es sólo… - hizo una breve pausa. Realmente tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero no era más que eso, un presentimiento. – No, no es nada.

* * *

La noche se cernió sobre los pasillos del Seireitei, mientras una mujer caminaba por ellos, susurrando una inaudible canción, escondida entre la infinita sombra del oscuro manto estrellado. Se detuvo frente a un gran edificio con un número pintado en su pared. Esquivó con suma facilidad a los guardias, no había razón para atacar estúpidamente y montar alboroto. Sólo estaba en la central del Escuadrón Trece para encontrar a un a persona, una chica baja de cabello rubio.

Se deslizó sigilosamente, con una ligera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Su roja cabellera ondeaba en el aire a la par de sus veloces movimientos, pero sin rasgar el silencio que acompañaba a la luna.

Llegó hasta una puerta donde sintió una pequeñísima mota de reiatsu familiar. El reiatsu que había sentido dentro de la mente de Kotetsu Isane. Deslizó con sigilo la puerta y encontró a su objetivo. La chica estaba durmiendo en medio de la habitación, roncando muy ruidosamente y con las sábanas desperdigadas por toda la estancia. La pelirroja se agachó y, tan rápidamente como si fuese una sola estocada, clavó su espada en varios puntos de la rubia, luego le tapó la boca fuertemente con su mano.

- Shh… - susurró ante el ahogado grito de su víctima. – Kotetsu Kiyone, he venido a tomar tu vida… - Kiyone intentó zafarse de su agresora, pero la fuerza con que ella la sometía era demasiada. Era increíble que nadie la hubiera detectado en las instalaciones. Palpó a su alrededor, intentando asirse de su zanpakutô, sin embargo, la espada de la invasora se clavó en su brazo. La sangre se derramó abundantemente por el suelo de la habitación mientras que el grito de la rubia se perdió entre los dedos de la pelirroja – Shh… - repitió – No obstante, puedo evitar matarte… Si me dices un nombre… - se acercó al oído de Kiyone y presionó su cabeza contra la suya. – Dime el nombre de la persona que más de importa… - suavemente, la mujer deslizó su mano de sobre la boca de la shinigami.

- No… no lo… haré…

- ¿En serio? – susurró ella, con una pequeña pero macabra sonrisa – Si quisieras, podría intercambiar tu destino por el de aquella persona… Alguien ya lo hizo por ti…

Kotetsu Kiyone abrió los ojos aún más, todavía intentando levantarse.

- ¿Qué… qué rayos… estás diciendo?

- Eso mismo… - recostó su cuerpo sobre el de Kiyone, presionando su larga katana contra el cuello del tercer asiento y su mano contra su barbilla. – Una mujer intercambió su muerte por la tuya… Kotetsu Isane era su nombre…

- No… no-no puede… ser…

- Pero lo es… ahora dime el nombre de esa persona… déjame salvar tu vida condenando a alguien más… - su sonrisa se acentuó más – Déjame romper sus huesos y licuar sus órganos… Déjame matar a esa persona…

- No… - la mujer acercó el rostro de Kiyone al suyo, abriendo sus ojos púrpura y haciendo que Kotetsu Kiyone se paralizara del miedo. – Nnnno…o…

- _Raziel_.

* * *

- Bien. Tienes suerte de que tenga tiempo de hacer esto… - la joven mujer pasó al lado de la chica que estaba profundamente inclinada – Usualmente esto está de más, pero dicen que tú eres un prodigio… o algo así. Aún así no sé por qué me molesto… Pero está bien. – se colocó frente a ella. – Espero que seas lo suficientemente veloz, fuerte y eficiente para permanecer dentro de este escuadrón. El fracaso no es una opción, y tu poder no debe tener límites, debes hacerte cada vez más fuerte para seguir siendo parte de mi división. ¿Oíste, Mihakû Yata?

La chica, de corto cabello negro suelto, se levantó para mirar con sus ojos azul pálido a los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Una mujer peliazul con dos largas trenzas vendadas con aros al final. Con la gabardina de capitán sobre el kimono de shinigami, atada con un obi amarillo y con largos guanteletes negros.

- Sí, Soi Fong-sama – por varios segundos, Yata observó intensamente a la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón. Después, prácticamente se lanzó a sus pies. - ¡¡Oh, Soi Fong-sama!! ¡¡He esperado este día tanto tiempo!! ¡¡Es la mejor capitana de todo el Seireitei, es mi capitana favorita!! ¡¡Yo…!!

- ¡¡CALLA!! – Soi Fong la tomó de la cabeza y la lanzó varios metros atrás. - ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? ¡Mantén la compostura en mi presencia!

- Etto… yo… Discúlpeme, Soi Fong-sama – dijo Yata, inclinándose de nuevo.

- Ah, y otra cosa – la capitana caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo enfrente de la puerta. Se volvió y le sonrió a la shinigami – Bienvenida al Segundo Escuadrón.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado ^w^

Al final de los capítulos voy a dar la explicación de los nombres y todo eso.

_*Raziel_: Ángel de los Secretos. ... Se imaginarán que hace esto, no? Bueno, no importa, lo explicaré en otro capítulo.

Ah, y sobre el IchiRuki... Realmente este fic no es de romance. Ni siquiera sale Ichigo. Rukia tal vez... Por qué lo puse así, preguntan?? Bueno, porque la gente prefiere los fics de amor...

Aunque no sé por qué... Es un manga Shônen!!! no de amor!!! Dios!! Deberían haber más fics como éste, de acción y peleas!! Bueno, al menos de Bleach, que ese es el punto de la serie, no las parejas...

Dejando claro ese punto (espero) me despido....

Sí tengo otro par de capítulos, pero los subiré hasta que avance algo más. Y sí, los estoy haciendo algo cortos, para subir más frecuentemente.

uhm... voy a hacer como otros... Si este fic alcanza cin... no, tres reviews, subo el siguiente capítulo...

Sayonara!!!

* * *


	2. Golpe

Konnichi wa de nuevo!!

Como dije, subí el segundo capítulo de este humilde fic XD. Espero que les guste.

Ah, se me olvidaba decir "Que aquella noche, aquel grupo bohemio celebreaba entre risas, libaciones, chascarrillos y versos...." ups, gomen, me acordé de una poesía XP Etto... Ah, sí! Este fic tiene unos cuantos personajes nuevos, así que... espero que no se pierdan. Al final habrá una lista de los personajes nuevos, nomás pa que los recuerden....

BLEaCH Pertenece a Noriaki Kubo. Y, por más que escribamos sobre eso, nunca será nuestro... TwT WAAAHH!!! Soi-chan!!! Por qué no puedes ser mía!!?? etto... disfruten la función!!

(función, sí cómo no....)

* * *

**II. Strike. ( ストライク****/Sutoraiku - Golpe)**

Allí.

Colgada en la pared. Clavada con estacas en las extremidades, Kotetsu Isane había perdido mucha sangre. Su oponente la tomó por sorpresa, pero aún así era muy fuerte. ¿Qué le hizo? Dijo algo y luego todo fue dolor. Por su mente pasaron imágenes… Imágenes de personas. Todas las personas que ha visto. Pero la visión se detuvo en alguien, en una chica baja de cabellos rubios: su hermana menor, Kiyone.

"Dime el nombre… de la persona que más te importe."

"… y déjame ir por ella… déjame matarla…"

No… Maldición, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de desenfundar a _Itegumo_. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Sus ropas… parecían de…

- Uh… - susurra, mientras la vista se pone borrosa. Ve a alguien que se acerca rápidamente.

- ¡¡Teniente Kotetsu!! ¡¡Alguien, ayuda!!

Después, todo se puso negro.

* * *

- ¡¡Al fin!!

La mujer comenzó a saltar por todo el pasillo, agitando los brazos, muy sonrojada.

- ¡¡Al fin voy a estar con mi Soi Fong-sama!! ¡¡Todo este tiempo y esfuerzo al fin dan fruto!! ¡¡Al fin yo…!!

- Ejem…

La chica se detuvo frente al hombre, un joven shinigami de cortos cabellos marrones.

- Oh, eres tú, Koichi…

El joven sonrió.

- Escuché que al fin has entrado al Segundo Escuadrón… Digo, lo escuché antes de que lo fueses gritando todo el camino…

- Jaja, muy gracioso… - dijo Yata, torciendo la boca - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres el centésimo asiento del Décimo Escuadrón o algo así?

- No te burles – se puso a su lado y comenzaron a andar por el resto del camino – Todavía que vas a estar al lado de tu queridísima capitana Soi Fong…

- ¡¡SÍ!!

- Aunque el solo hecho de estar en su escuadrón no significa que estés a su lado – dijo burlonamente Koichi.

- Waah… - la cabeza de Yata se tambaleó – Pensé que me apoyabas.

- Vamos, no te desanimes – Koichi sonrió, abrazándola.

- Antsuko – dijo un hombre, acabando de doblar una esquina – Así que aquí estás.

- Oh, ¿me busca a mí? – dijo Koichi.

- El capitán Hitsugaya necesita el reporte de tu última misión lo antes posible.

- Eh, sí, claro. – luego susurró a su amiga – Nos vemos luego, Mihakû-chan.

Dicho esto, ambos shinigami se desvanecieron.

* * *

- Ca… Capi… tana…

- Calla, Isane, estás muy débil.

Unohana Retsu se encontraba curando a la convaleciente Kotetsu Isane, quien estaba recostada sobre una camilla.

- Capi… ta… na. Ki… Kiyone…

- No te preocupes – Retsu se hizo a un lado y mostró a la hermana de su teniente dormida en una camilla contigua. – Ya la atendí. Sus heridas eran tan graves como las tuyas, pero estará bien.

- Han… han logrado…

- ¿Capturar al agresor? No. Pero el capitán Yamamoto y los demás capitanes están avisados. Por favor, Isane, te ruego dejes de hablar y te dediques a recuperarte – Concluyó sus palabras con su serena sonrisa de siempre.

- Ca… capitana… - cerró los ojos. – Gracias.

* * *

- Capitán… - Dijo la mujer, entrando a la oficina. Era una hermosa mujer, alta, de cabellos cobrizos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Matusmoto? – Hitsugaya Tôshirô levantó brevemente la vista, antes de proseguir con la gran cantidad de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

- Imagino que ya fue informado de los ataques.

- Así es.

- Bueno… Imagino también que reforzará la vigilancia del escuadrón…

- Me preocupan estos ataques – dijo el capitán del Décimo Escuadrón, mientras su teniente se recostaba en un sofá - , pero me preocupa más que TÚ intentes hacer algo…

- ¿Por quién me toma, capitán Hitsugaya? ¡Claro que me preocupo! …por las cosas importantes. Además, sólo fue un comentario.

- Sí, claro…

Tôshirô siguió con su papeleo, mientras Rangiku miraba perdidamente el techo. Realmente estaba preocupado. Había habido dos ataques: a las hermanas Kotetsu; Isane, teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón, y Kiyone, tercer asiento del Treceavo. Habían sido torturadas, no sólo físicamente, sino, según sus declaraciones, también psicológicamente. ¿Qué razón pudo haber para que fuesen atacadas con tal crueldad? Hitsugaya miró de reojo a su teniente.

- Rangiku.

- ¿Sí?

- Ponte a trabajar.

* * *

- ¡Por aquí! –gritaba un hombre - ¡Necesito más hombres por aquí! – el shinigami señalaba posiciones mientras caminaba firmemente por un pasillo.

- ¡Sí, señor! – los demás corrían detrás de él y se posicionaban.

- ¡Debemos reforzar la guardia! – continuó el primer hombre. – ¡No se sabe dónde podría ser el siguiente ataque!

Pero a pesar de tantos shinigami vigías, ninguno vio a la pelirroja alta que se colaba en las instalaciones del Treceavo Escuadrón, una vez más.

"Cielos… Casi hay un punto muerto. La persona más importante para esa tal Kiyone era la misma Isane" pensaba la mujer mientras corría sigilosamente por los pasillos "pero afortunadamente hay alguien más". Recorrió toda la Central, pero no encontró al hombre de cabellos blancos con gabardina de capitán.

Sólo quedaba ir al lugar que había visto en la mente de Kotetsu Kiyone, una estancia rodeada de un pequeño estanque.

* * *

Lo sabía. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Ukitake Jûshiro acababa de llegar de la Central del Cuarto Escuadrón y ahora estaba sentado en el borde del estanque, como siempre. Había tenido ese presentimiento. Kiyone no había despertado, había perdido mucha sangre y tenía heridas bastante severas. Levantó la vista y suspiró. Le pareció extraña la calma que podía haber en su casa, y hasta cierto punto, extrañaba el escándalo que armaban Kiyone y Sentarô. Él no estaba, se había quedado en la Central, esperando a Kiyone por órdenes de Ukitake.

- Ukitake Jûshiro – dijo una voz. Instantes después, una mujer se lanzó contra el capitán, pero éste evadió ágilmente el ataque, saltando hacia el estanque. La mujer se puso de pie en el borde de éste.

- Supongo que fuiste tú quien atacó a la teniente Kotetsu y a Kiyone, ¿cierto?

- Supone bien, capitán Ukitake. Y ahora he venido por usted.

- Mala suerte. Como podrás imaginar, yo soy… algo más difícil de herir que esas dos inocentes mujeres. – el capitán tomó la empuñadura de su zanpakutô.

- Lo sé. Y aún así he venido a tomar su vida. Sin embargo… Puedo intercambiar su destino con el de alguien más, capitán.

- Bien. Pero no necesito que cambies nada. – Jûshiro miró fijamente a su adversario - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Necesitas saberlo?

- Sabes mi nombre, por educación deberías decirme el tuyo.

- No hay problema. – la mujer sonrió – Mi nombre es Helkari Eea.

Ukitake se fijó en el hueco que tenía la mujer en el vientre. Luego miró su ropaje.

- Eres una arrancar.

- Muy atento, capitán…

- Debes ser muy hábil para que nadie te haya detectado después de infiltrarte en el Seireitei y atacar a dos miembros del Gotei 13. – Helkari puso su mano en su zanpakutô – Sin embargo… Te ha descubierto un capitán que no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. No creo que puedas escapar de ésta.

- Debería verme, capitán Ukitake.

Después de eso desapareció, surgiendo detrás de Ukitake con su espada a punto de cortarlo, pero él giró velozmente, bloqueando el ataque. Helkari se desvaneció de nuevo, apareciendo arriba del shinigami. Jûshiro evadió de nuevo su ataque, girando hacia un lado. Cuando la arrancar cayó al estanque el capitán lanzó varias veloces estocadas a su oponente, pero ella las bloqueó todas y lanzó un fuerte mandoble, que fue igualmente bloqueado. Las espadas quedaron la una contra la otra, forcejeando contra su adversario.

- Es rápido, capitán Ukitake.

- Oh, - dijo él, sonriendo – deberías haberme visto en mis buenos años…

- No importa – extendió su brazo e intentó atrapar a Ukitake, sólo que él saltó rápidamente hacia atrás. – Quiero que me diga, Ukitake Jûshiro, el nombre de la persona más importante para usted.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué querrías eso?

- Simplemente – Helkari alzó su zanpakutô, apuntando a su enemigo – quiero matar a esa persona.

- Oh, así que es eso. Uhm... Supongoi que de alguna manera averiguaste que la persona más importante para la teniente Kotetsu era su hermana, ¿verdad? Y la más importante para Kiyone era… yo. – Ukitake tomó una posición más calmada – Si yo te digo… ¿Qué harás? ¿En realidad matarás a esa persona? ¿O le harás esa misma pregunta?

- Es listo, Jûshiro. ¿Sabía usted que… lo peor no es morir, sino vivir? El dolor está presente en la vida, no en la muerte. Sin embargo… algo más doloroso que vivir es ver morir a tus seres amados. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero ver el dolor de la gente al saber que… aquella persona que guardan con tanto ahínco en su corazón… morirá… Y ellos no pueden hacer nada para detenerme.

- Interesante, hasta cierto punto.

- Lo sé. Ahora sólo… _Cero_.

De la espada de Helkari surgió una fuerte ráfaga de energía negativa que se cernió sobre el capitán. Éste logró esquivarla a tiempo.

- Cielos. Ese fue un cero muy fuerte. – Dijo Ukitake, volteando a ver los escombros del edificio que tenía detrás. Se volvió de nuevo, pero la arrancar ya no estaba allí – Vaya. – Enfundó su zanpakutô y suspiró - Espero que seas encontrada, Helkari Eea.

* * *

N/A:

_Itegumo: _(凍雲/Nube congelante) Zanpakutô de Kotetsu Isane, teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón

_Mihakû Yata/_美羽空·八咫_ -_ (Etimológicamente: Mihakû:_Cielo de la Pluma Bella_, Yata: Princesa mitológica, hermana menor de Kushinada, la doncella que Yamata no Orochi mantenía como rehén y fue salvada por el Dios del Trueno, Susano-Wo. A ella, Yata, se le dio un espejo sagrado que aún permanece en el templo de Ise, en el Japón actual) Es la nueva integrante del Segundo Escuadrón... y está obsesionada con su capitana.

_Antsuko Koichi/_暗月子·小一_ - _(Etimológicamente: Antsuko:_Hijo de la Luna Oscura_, Koichi:_Uno pequeño_) Décimo asiento del Décimo Escuadrón.

_Helkari Eea (_ヘルカリ·エエア/Herukari Eea)

Bien, espero que los nuevos personajes no les den problemas XP. Puse a Itegumo aquí sólo porque sí, yo no inventé esa espada.

Bueno, respecto a lo que dije la vez anterior, no es que no me gusten los fics románticos (me encantan si son yuri!!!!!X3), si no que no deberían hacer fics románticos de Bleach, o al menos no tantos... Espero que comprendan a este pobre loco que soy yo... XD

Gracias a los tres que han leído _Make 'Em Suffer_ (para los que no saben, significa "Hazlos Sufrir"), el siguiente capítulo lo subiré hasta que hayan tres reviews del nuevo capítulo, y al menos uno no sea de un usuario diferente a los que ya firmó (pero Naomi14, CronoShikai y SumSum R.L., sigan leyendo, onegai shimaaaaaassu!!!!

Creo que es todo. Hasta la próxima!!!!!! ^w^


	3. Respira antes de saltar

Bien, _Here I go again..._ Espero que alguien más encuentre este fic de este decadente escritor... u.u etto...

Quisiera que la gente escribiera/leyera más fics shônen de Bleach... Pero ya dejé calro ese punto, no? Bien....

Espero lo disfruten...

Dalsciemir: Balceh prenteece a Ttie Kbuo.... dsgacidaeraemnte no a mi ToT ... Preo en fin... Cmoo atens, al fnial etsraá la lsita de los nevuos preonsjaes....

Sé que entendieron XD ah, por cierto, el título de ese capítulo de El Señor de Los Anillos era "El repiro antes de zambullirse", que es algo diferente.... pero es la misma idea.... Y sí, soy algo azotado con los nombres

* * *

**III. Breath Before Jump (ブリー****ズ·ビフォル·ジャンプ/****Buriizu Biforu Janpu - Respira Antes de Saltar)**

_Garganta_.

Un pequeño portal abierto sólo para que tres sombras se deslizaran fuera de él. Tres personas aterrizaron en el suelo de la región que los shinigami llaman "Rukongai".

- Por aquí debe estar – dijo el de en medio. Era más o menos alto, tenía el cabello de un gris claro y vestía una larga y ajustada gabardina blanca. Su cara estaba adornada por una especie de fragmento de hueso en su pómulo izquierdo, que se extendía en una fina línea hasta el otro lado de su rostro. En su pecho se podía ver claramente un agujero de Hollow. De su obi colgaba una curva espada envainada. Una mujer rubia de cabello corto estaba a su izquierda, sus ropajes eran similares al primero, sólo que ella usaba un kimono bastante holgado, que dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su pecho. Una especie de tiara blanca ornamentaba su cabellera y un hueco se veía cerca de la base de su cuello. Su zanpakutô colgaba de su brazo izquierdo como si fuese una bolsa femenina.

- Vamos, pues – dijo ella – No puede estar lejos…

- Calma. Desde que fue descartada se ha vuelto bastante poderosa.

- Bien – dijo serenamente el otro hombre, a la derecha. Era un hombre alto muy fornido, con una chaqueta blanca sobre una corta gabardina del mismo color. Detrás de él, inclinada hacia la izquierda, se encontraba su zanpakutô. Era una espada de gran tamaño, con una hoja muy ancha, a la mitad de ella surgían otros dos filos, formando una especie de cruz de metal. La parte derecha de su cara estaba cubierta por la mitad de una máscara blanca, emulando un cráneo con picos a sus costados. El agujero de Hollow estaba en su estómago.

- Es una rebelde. – dijo el aparente líder – Por órdenes de Aizen-sama tenemos que acabar con ella. Tengan cuidado de sus habilidades, pero no se contengan. Hay que matar a Helkari Eea.

* * *

Un shinigami caminaba con prisa por los pasillos del Seireitei, con una pila de papeles en sus brazos. Necesitaba entregar el reporte de su misión a su capitán antes de que…

- ¡¡HYAA!!

Un hombre saltó de uno de los tejados y lanzó un mandoble al shinigami que iba en el pasillo, pero él lo esquivó, aunque por poco.

- ¿¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA MIZUKARA!!?

- Vamos, vamos, Koichi… ¿Ya no te gusta jugar como antes? – el acabado de llegar posó su zanpakutô en su hombro, sonriente.

- ¡¡Por todos los cielos!! – dijo Koichi, con el ceño fruncido - ¡Ya no es como antes! ¡Ahora tenemos algo que se llama TRABAJO!

- Ya, ya – dijo el tipo de cabellos negros, Mizukara – está bien…

- Cielos. – Koichi retomó la marcha, con su amigo acompañándolo – Aparentemente es cierto que los del Onceavo Escuadrón sólo piensan en pelear…

- Supongo – Mizukara sonrió.

* * *

La mujer miraba por la ventana. Parecía estar esperando algo, cuando en realidad recordaba las órdenes del capitán Yamamoto. Reforzar la seguridad lo mejor posible. Vigilar a los miembros de sus escuadrones. Dormir con un ojo abierto… Un hombre alto y gordo entró a la oficina, con una gran bolsa de frituras a medio comer en las manos.

- Ya hemos doblado la seguridad, capitana. - dijo, esparciendo pedacitos de papas en la pechera de su kimono negro.

- Bien – dijo Soi Fong, sin apartar la mirada del cristal. ¿Quién era realmente el objetivo de estos ataques? La primera víctima fue Kotetsu Isane, teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón; la segunda fue su hermana menor, Kotetsu Kiyone, tercer asiento del Treceavo Escuadrón. El último ataque fue al capitán del mismo, Ukitake Jûshiro, aunque el… mejor dicho _la_ atacante logró escapar sin herir siquiera al shinigami. En realidad había una línea que unía a todas las víctimas. Además, según el capitán, la atacante, una arrancar aparentemente muy poderosa, acorralaba a sus objetivos y les extraía de alguna manera el nombre de la persona más importante para ella. ¿Quién era la persona más importante para Ukitake Jûshiro? ¿Kyôraku Shunsui? ¿Hitsugaya Tôshirô? ¿Kuchiki Rukia? Aunque pensándolo bien, Ukitake no dijo haber revelado esa información. Pero nadie pudo seguirle el rastro a esa arrancar, nadie parecía haberla sentido entrar o salir del Seireitei. – Puedes retirarte, Ômaeda.

- Eh… Capitana… ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí. Ah, y al salir dile a la tipa de la puerta que no crea que no me doy cuenta que está allí.

- ¿Ah? – se escuchó un pequeño ruido. Ômaeda Marechiyo volteó rápidamente.

- Descuida, ya se fue.

- ¿Quién…?

- No te interesa. – se volvió levemente. Luego susurró – Si sigue así, tendré que sancionarla.

* * *

Yata apareció sobre los tejados. Recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, resollando. Luego se sonrojó y se abrazó a sí misma.

- ¡Wow! ¡¡Soi Fong-sama es en realidad genial!!

- Oye

Yata se petrificó y se volvió lentamente. Era sólo un shinigami de algún otro escuadrón. La chica suspiró.

- Eres del Segundo Escuarón, ¿verdad?

- Eh… sí.

- Bien – extendió el sobre de papel que tenía en la mano. – Entrégale esto a tu capitana.

Yata se petrificó de nuevo.

- ¿Q-q-qué?

- Que entregues esto a tu capitana.

- O-oh… ssí, cla-claro… - tomó temblorosamente el sobre.

- Bien. – dicho esto se retiró, saltando del tejado.

Dárselo a su capitana. De por sí, estar tan cerca de Soi Fong-sama era bastante… El entregarle algo después de que ella descubriese que la estaba espiando era… Uhm…

- Estoy frita…

* * *

Apareció en las afueras de los barrios más alejados del Seireitei, una especie de colina cubierta de pasto, con ningún árbol alrededor. No quería armar tanto escándalo, pero ese tipo Jûshiro la obligó a revelarse. Prácticamente.

- Uhm… - susurró la arrancar, rascándose la barbilla. – Llegué a un punto muerto. Tengo que comenzar de nuevo. – suspiró – Waah… no me gusta que las cadenas se rompan tan rápido…

- _Cero._

Justo después de desaparecer la pelirroja, una intensa ráfaga de energía impactó en el lugar donde estaba sentada.

- Vaya, parece que van en serio – dijo la mujer, sonriente.

- Helkari Eea. – dijo un hombre, mejor dicho un arrancar. Tenía un delgado fragmento de su máscara de hueso a través de la cara y un agujero en su pecho. A su lado había una arrancar rubia y uno moreno muy fornido. – Te has sublevado contra Aizen-sama. Te niegas rotundamente a seguir sus órdenes e incluso a regresar a Hueco Mundo.

- Sí, así soy yo – dijo la aludida, rascándose la nuca con una expresión de indiferencia.

- Y eso merece la muerte.

El arrancar grande se lanzó hacia Helkari, tomando su gigantesca zanpakutô con su mano izquierda y dando un poderoso mandoble en su dirección. La pelirroja esquivó fácilmente el ataque. Detrás de ella apareció la rubia, quien intentaba golpearla con veloces pero fuertes puñetazos y patadas muy bien direccionados. La rubia sacó rápidamente su zanpakutô y atacó con una precisa estocada, directa al rostro de Helkari, pero ésta logró saltar hacia atrás casi al instante.

- Vaya, en realidad eres veloz – dijo la rubia.

- Sí, lo sé… Dicen por ahí que también soy fuerte…

- Bien, porque yo también lo soy. – El moreno se lanzó de nuevo, con su zanpakutô en forma de cruz y arremetió con fuertes golpes en su contra. Ninguno logró darle, aunque el último hizo que su espada se enterrara en el suelo.

- Acaban de decir que soy veloz… eh… tú. – el arrancar se volvió, mirando a Helkari con seriedad. - ¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo una vez que si saben mi nombre, por educación deberían decirme el suyo…

- No necesitas mi nombre para morir. – sacó su arma del suelo.

- Vamos… sólo porque sí.

- Como quieras – esta vez habló la rubia – Soy Quime Sacrarraz.

- Rabastan Walltreng. Aunque no importa – dijo el tipo grande, colocando su zanpakutô con la punta de la hoja hacia arriba – El saber nuestros nombres no te salvará ni nada por el estilo. _Kishokubamuse_, _Leónidas_.

* * *

Bien... ( me he dado cuenta que digo/escribo mucho la palabra _Bien_... XD)

_Neji Mizukara_/水空·音子: (Etimológicamente: Mizukara: _Vacío acuático_. Neji: _Hijo del sonido_ ...Es diferente al Neji de Naruto, que significa _Hélice_) Noveno puesto del Onceavo Escuadrón. Sí, sé que no lo pongo en el fic en sí, pero no está mal algo de información por parte del autor... XD

_Quime Sacrarraz _(クイメ·サクララアズ/Kuime Sakuraraazu)

_Rabastan Walltreng _(ラバスタン·ヲオルトゥレング/Rabasutan Wooruturengu): Su zanpakutô se llama _Leónidas_ (レオニダス, _Reonidasu_) y su comando de liberación es _Enrojece de ira _( 気色ばむせ, _Kishokubamuse_)

Bien (otra vez)... como dije, me azoto con los nombres... u.u'

Espero que les haya gustado n.n... si no, pos ni modo.. u.u Por cierto, a ver si hago los capítulos más largos.... Reviews, para agradecerme, felicitarme, maldecirme, insultarme, lo que sea XD Porfa...

Sayonara!!!!


	4. Golpea de nuevo

Vaya, vaya, vaya... -palabras, palabras, palabras-

XD

Bien, el 4to cap de esto que se llama "Make'Em Suffer", espero que les guste... cualquier crítica, porfa, dejen review.

Disclaimer:... lo mismo, pa qué me molesto en ponerlo?? u.u

* * *

**IV. Strike Again (****ストライク·**アゲイン**/****Sutoraiku Agein - Golpea De Nuevo)**

- _Kishokubamuse_, _Leónidas_.

El arrancar estalló, haciendo que Helkari se cubriese el rostro con su manga.

- Debes de estar apresurado por matarme si vas a usar tu Resurrección tan rápido…

El humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando la verdadera forma de Hollow de Rabastan. Su tamaño era casi el doble que el anterior y su cuerpo se había vuelto casi completamente rojo, la máscara ahora le cubría la parte superior de la cara y estaba ornamentada con cuatro largos cuernos de carnero. De sus antebrazos salían varias amenazantes cuchillas con aparentemente filosísimas ondulaciones y sus dedos eran ahora gruesas garras igual de afiladas que una zanpakutô.

- Muere ahora – dijo Rabastan, con una voz más grave – Helkari Eea.

El arrancar se lanzó con una velocidad increíble hacia su objetivo, pero ella lo esquivó un poco más rápido.

- Vaya, el que seas enorme no te hace lento, ¿eh? – dijo la pelirroja, desde el cielo.

Rabastan saltó al aire y se dirigió hacia ella. Extendió sus brazos hacia los costados, haciendo que las cuchillas se separaran y se hicieran aún más grandes.

- ¡_Ígneo_! – gritó el arrancar, al tiempo que las cuchillas se llenaban de estruendosas llamas. Se acercó velozmente a Helkari y, a la misma extrema rapidez que antes, comenzó a lanzar mandobles con las hojas de sus brazos, golpes que la pelirroja evadía sin problema. El aire se llenó pronto de flamas.

- Error. Error. Error. – decía la mujer cada vez que esquivaba un ataque – Error. – Usó sonido para aparecer detrás de Rabastan y darle un potente puñetazo en la nuca, mandándolo contra el suelo. – Vamos, no pueden ser tan débiles…

* * *

- ¡Capitán! ¡Nos llegan reportes de que hay una especie de batalla en las afueras del Rukongai!

Hitsugaya Tôshirô levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado shinigami.

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Quiénes están batallando?

- Según el informe son tres contra uno, señor. Y una de esas personas concuerda con la descripción de la atacante que dio el capitán Ukitake.

- Bien – Hitsugaya se levantó – ¿Hay alguien en camino?

- Sí, el décimo asiento Antsuko Koichi fue el que dio el aviso, se adelantó a ganar tiempo, capitán. Aunque al parecer otro par de personas de otros escuadrones ha dado aviso a sus capitanes.

- Avisa al capitán Yamamoto. Ayudaré a detener a los invasores junto con Rangiku. – Tôshirô caminó hacia el sofá y lo pateó con fuerza - ¡Matsumoto! ¡Despierta!

* * *

- ¡E-espera, Koichi!

El shinigami se detuvo en el techo de una de las casas del último distrito del Rukongai.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Yata? ¡Deberías estar informando a tu capitana de…!

- Ya lo he hecho – dijo, deteniéndose cerca de él y tomando aliento – Pero… ¡¡Esta es una oportunidad única para hacer orgullosa a Soi Fong-sama!!

Silencio.

- En realidad tú no dejas de pensar en eso, ¿cierto? – retomaron el camino. A lo lejos se podían observar explosiones en el aire y se escuchaban golpes y estallidos poderosos – Espero que estés preparada.

- No, espero que TÚ estés preparado…

* * *

- En serio, esperaba que los perros de Aizen fuesen más fuertes… -Helkari puso sus manos en su nuca, con una expresión despreocupada – Si no van a hacer mucho, déjenme hacer mi… No, no le llamaría trabajo…

- Calla. – Rabastan se levantó – El solo hecho de que no te haya derrotado aún no significa que no lo haré. Sólo caliento.

- Excusas, excusas… - Helkari sonrió.

- No deberías intentarlo solo Rabastan…

- No digas nada, ni te entrometas, Quime. Si querías pelear hubieses comenzado antes que yo – el arrancar se lanzó de nuevo, aún más velozmente que antes hacia la pelirroja. Apareció detrás de ella, tal como ella misma había hecho antes – ¡¡Cero!!

Después de la ráfaga, la arrancar tenía unas cuantas quemaduras en su brazo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Lograste darme! Sin embargo… - miró a los todavía serenos ojos de Rabastan – Quiero demostrarte lo que es en realidad un "Cero".

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Acabo de lanzarte uno – le apuntó con la mano. - ¿Quieres probar otro?

- No, no me refiero a eso. Verás… Hace un tiempo me inventé el apodo de "Maestra de los Ceros" – levantó un pulgar, sonriente – Sí, es algo absurdo, pero… es cierto. Dime – levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia Rabastan - ¿Sabes cuántos tipos de Cero hay?

- Eso no viene al caso…

- Hay casi demasiados – continuó, como si el arrancar no la hubiese interrumpido – Sólo hay que saber cómo sacarlos a la luz – apuntó perfectamente a su enemigo – _Cero Laser_.

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡JIIIIIIHAAAA!!!!

Cerca de los dos shinigami aterrizó un tercero.

- ¡¡Neji!!

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Mizukara? – le soltó Koichi al recién llegado, sin parar de correr.

- ¡JA! No deberías hacer preguntas estúpidas, Antsuko. – Neji siguió a los otros dos shinigami, rumbo a la pelea entre arrancars, supuestamente en las afueras del Rukongai - ¡¡Estoy aquí para acabar a esos malditos arrancars con mi Bankai!!

Silencio.

- Apenas y puedes hacer la primera liberación de tu espada – le espetó burlonamente Yata – es imposible que alcances el bankai…

- ¿¡Qué diablos dices!? ¡¡Claro que lo ha…!!

De repente, una delgadísimo hilo de luz blanca, que surgió desde el lugar donde se libraba la batalla, hacia el cielo y se perdía entre las nubes.

- ¿¿QUÉ DEM…??

* * *

- ¿Ves?

Helkari bajó su mano, a la vez que Rabastan caía al suelo con un gran estruendo. Se levantó gateando.

- Ma… maldita… - se hincó y se pudo ver un segundo agujero en su pecho, uno más delgado, uno sangrante.

- ¿De qué te quejas? Fuiste lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que te atravesara la cabeza… - un instante después, Helkari parpadeó y se desvaneció. En su lugar cayó Quime, con una fuerte estocada.

- Eres un imbécil, Rabastan. – dijo la rubia, sacando su zanpakutô del suelo. Se acercó a su compañero y lo pateó con saña en la cara – Ni siquiera con tu Resurreción pudiste contra ella…

- Bueno, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú? – dijo con tono de burla Helkari, recostada en el suelo unos metros más allá, con la cabeza sobre las manos y las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera en una típica siesta.

- No te confíes, ni siquiera será necesario liberar mi espada. – se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia su oponente, con fuertes y precisos mandobles, pero Helkari se movía a la par de Quime y bloqueaba sus ataques perfectamente. Pero la arrancar rubia comenzó a ser más y más rápida. Su zanpakutô se convirtió en una borrosa línea que se agitaba con fiereza y astucia frente a Helkari. Pronto las mangas de la chaqueta de la pelirroja se llenaron de cortes. Helkari saltó hacia atrás.

- Genial, Quime-chan, eres mejor que el imbécil ése. – señaló con la cabeza a Rabastan, quien seguía tirado en el suelo, resollando – Sin embargo… Tu liberación lo haría más interesante – sonrió – Sólo me pregunto por qué tu otro amiguito no me ataca… ¿me tiene… - miró al aparente líder del grupo invasor – miedo?

- No seas idiota – Quime colocó su zanpakutô en su hombro, tomándola como si fuese un objeto delicado, con la punta de los dedos. – Asseri-sama - dijo dirigiéndose al líder -, usted dijo "No se contengan". ¿Quiere que…?

El arrancar la miró unos segundos y luego asintió levemente.

- Bien, tus deseos concedidos, Helkari Eea – levantó la zanpakutô y la colocó con suavidad detrás de sí, como si fuese a lanzar un lento mandoble hacia su enemiga – verás la hermosa Resurrección de Quime Sacrarraz…

* * *

_Ígneo _(イーグネオ / Îguneo) - Técnica de la Resurracción de Rabastan (Leónidas), sólo envuelve sus cuchillas en llamas para aumentar la cantidad de daño infligida.

_Cero Laser _(セロ·ラーセル / Sero Raaseru) - Tipo de Cero creado por Helkari Eea. Comprime la energía normal de un Cero, de modo que su volumen al momento de lanzarlo es menor. Su potencia es mayor, al estar impulsado por una densidad de reiatsu más grande que con un cero normal. Además, su área de impacto es menor, pudiendo apuntar de mejor manera al oponente. (Qué buena descripción, no? XD)

_Asseri Flamyas _(アッセリ·フラミャス / Asseri Furamyassu) - Líder del escuadrón enviado a la Sociedad de Almas para matar a Helkari Eea.

---

Bien, espero que les haya gustado... si no, ni modo...

_Fly, fly, do not fear. Don't waste a breathe, don't shed a tear..."_

Simplemente me dieron ganas de decir eso... XD

Reviews!!! Onegai Shimaaaaaasu!!! CUALQUIER cosa que me quieran decir, por favor, reviews!!!!!

...creo que no se me olvida nada... X3


	5. Brazo Cubierto en Fuego

_I... see... faith... in your eeeyes..._

Jeje, gomene, se me vino a la mente esa frase y pues...

Ok, esta es la quinta entrega de Make 'Em Suffer, espero q les guste... a quién engaño?? No sé por qué sigo escribiendo...

Bueno, para ver el disclaimer, checar el primer capítulo....

(sí, tengo algo de flojera... pero léan, onega.... u.u ... pa qué me molesto...)

* * *

**V. Arm Covered in Fire (アム·コヴェレド·イン·ファイア****/Amu Coveredo in Faia - Brazo Cubierto en Fuego)  
**

- ¡¡Hadô #31, Shakkahô!!

Una gran bola de energía rojiza fue lanzada de las manos de la chica e impactó en el lugar donde estaba la pelirroja.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía, Quime-chan…

Helkari volteó y miró a una shinigami de corto cabello negro, apuntándole con las palmas de sus manos.

- ¡Quieta allí, Arrancar!

Silencio. Después de eso, Helkari estalló en risas, agarrando su vientre con sus manos. Quime miró a ambas durante unos instantes y luego se lanzó hacia su enemiga inicial, aprovechando ese pequeño momento de distracción y le lanzó un poderoso mandoble, que Helkari apenas y pudo bloquear.

- ¡Cielos! ¡No creí que me pudiesen sacar la risa así de fácil! – dijo, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, presionando su zanpakutô contra la de Quime. Aunque aparentaba ser una batalla fácil, Helkari realmente se estaba esforzando por mantener su compostura.

- ¡¡MALDITA SEAS!!

Helkari se volvió rápidamente para ver a una gran mole roja dirigirse hacia ella.

- ¡_Ígneo_! – las cuchillas de Rabastan se llenaron de llamas una vez más mientras arremetía contra su objetivo. Helkari estiró su mano para tomar la de Quime y la lanzó contra su atacante, provocando una explosión entre las cuchillas de Rabastan y la espada de Quime, sin embargo, trazas de las flamas de Leónidas lograron dañar aún más las mangas de Helkari. Ella retrocedió.

- ¡¡JIIIHAAA!! – la arrancar miró hacia arriba y un segundo shinigami cayó sobre el lugar donde había estado. Esta vez era un tipo de cabello moreno, pero a diferencia de la primera, éste tenía cara de maniático. – Vaya, Arrancar, eres rápida.

- Sí, me lo han dicho… - se rascó la nuca. – Nadie los invitó a esta fiesta, ahora… Shu, shu – dijo, moviendo las manos como si fuese a espantar a un par de animalitos. Pero un tercer shinigami cortó sus ademanes atacando velozmente su posición. Saltó hacia atrás.

- A veces nos gusta colarnos a la fiesta, ¿sabes? – dijo el recién llegado, de cabellos marrones.

- Malditos shinigami… - alzó la voz Rabastan, separándose de la espada de Quime - ¿Qué demonios buscan aquí?

- Ésa es una pregunta estúpida, ya que nosotros vivimos aquí… - dijo la morena, sin bajar su guardia.

- Cierto, no seas idiota, Rabastan – dijo Helkari, con una mirada burlona – Es como si le preguntaras a los hollows qué hacen en Hueco Mundo…

- ¡¡SERÁS…!! – se lanzó de nuevo. Lo que siguió pasó sumamente rápido.

Rabastan soltó un fuerte golpe, Helkari saltó y le pegó en la cabeza con los pies, impulsándose hacia arriba y a él hacia el suelo. Koichi atacó desde la izquierda, Helkari golpeó la zanpakutô del shinigami con la suya y la desvió hacia arriba, mientras Neji se lanzaba desde la derecha con una estocada. Helkari giró en el aire y alcanzó la empuñadura de la espada de Neji con su pie, lanzando su hoja hacia abajo. Gracias a estos movimientos había quedado en posición horizontal. Quime la atacó desde arriba, dispuesta a cortarla por la mitad, pero Helkari logró encoger sus piernas e impulsarse hacia un lado golpeando la parte plana de la zanpakutô de Quime. Fuera de esa pequeña confusión de ataques, Yata se lanzó hacia la arrancar objetivo, mientras que su espada trazaba bien direccionados estoques y mandobles, todos ellos esquivados o bloqueados por Helkari. La arrancar pateó fuertemente a Yata en la cara, mientras caía y se impulsaba con las manos para quedar de nuevo en pie. De repente, una espada desconocida con un inmenso poder surcó el aire frente a Helkari. La cantidad de reiatsu en aquella zanpakutô hizo que Helkari volara un par de metros más hacia atrás.

- Al fin decidiste desenvainar tu espada… - dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

- Calla – dijo Asseri, enfundando de nuevo su zanpakutô – Rabastan, Quime, encárguense de los insectos shinigami.

- Está bien, Asseri-sama – dijo la rubia, encarando a sus nuevos adversarios, con su zanpakutô delicadamente colocada sobre su hombro.

- Este alboroto atraerá más shinigami, así que hay que acabar rápido. – sin haber soltado su espada, se impulsó levemente antes de salir disparado contra Helkari – No tengan piedad.

* * *

- Oye, grandote – el moreno le apuntó al arrancar de fuerte color rojo con su zanpakutô - ¿Qué dices?

- Que deberías de correr… _Ígneo_ – el fuego en las cuchillas de sus brazos se incrementó bastante.

- Bueno, supongo que sería inútil luchar contra un arrancar liberado con mi espada sellada, así que… - giró su zanpakutô y pasó su mano por la parte sin filo de la hoja mientras gritaba – ¡¡_Ashiwohakarine_, _Ôdemaru_!!.

La espada produjo una leve explosión. El humo se disipó y reveló una gigantesca alabarda negra, con una cuchilla enormemente ancha, las dos puntas de lanza, en el extremo y en el lado opuesto al hacha, eran muy gruesas también y muy largas. El astil del arma era tan grueso que Neji no podía rodearlo con una mano, y era el doble de largo que él. Mizukara Neji parecía un niño pequeño jugando con palo bastante grande.

- ¡¡JA!! Ni siquiera pareces lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar eso… - dijo burlonamente el arrancar, estirando sus brazos y tronando sus dedos. Pero el shinigami sólo sonrió.

- Oh, deberías verme…

Neji se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su oponente, como si no estuviera sosteniendo un arma de ese tamaño. Sus golpes eran tan rápidos como si sólo tuviese una varita de madera en sus manos. A Rabastan le costó esquivar todos los golpes. Al final, detuvo el arma enemiga con las cuchillas de su brazo.

- ¿¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?? – agitó violentamente su brazo, apartando al shinigami, y lanzó un fuerte golpe, fallando por poco y haciendo volar gran parte del terreno – Menear una zanpakutô de ese tamaño... Con un cuerpo tan enclenque como el tuyo. ¿Cómo?

- Verás – Neji cayó varios metros a la derecha del arrancar, giró a Ôdemaru con suma facilidad y clavó su parte inferior en el suelo – Ôdemaru es muy conversador, sólo necesita alguien que lo escuche – Recostó levemente el asta de su alabarda en su hombro. – Y yo siempre tengo ganas de escucharlo…

- ¿Y eso a qué mierdas viene? – saltó hacia su enemigo. Esta vez, después de apartar la zanpakutô de Neji, pudo golpearlo de lleno en el estómago con su otra mano. Luego lo lanzó por los aires con una patada – Como si importara…

- Y ya que… - siguió Neji, levantándose, como si Rabastan no lo hubiera golpeado – Y ya que nos llevamos tan… bien, él… él me deja usar perfecta… perfectamente su habilidad – un pequeño hilillo de sangre se escapaba por la comisura de los labios del shinigami. Aparentemente, el arrancar golpeaba bastante duro – Su habilidad es controlar su peso…

- ¿Eh?

- Así es… - levantó su vista, sonriente – Ôdemaru puede controlar su propio peso cuando quiera. Y cuando está conmigo… - lanzó su zanpakutô al aire, la atrapó, la giró un par de veces y luego le apuntó a Rabastan con ella – puede elegir pesar menos que una pluma. Sin embargo, en cuanto toca al enemigo… – usó shunpo para localizarse sobre su enemigo - ¡¡Puede pesar tanto como quiera!! – azotó su enorme alabarda contra Rabastan. El arrancar apenas logró cubrirse con su brazo.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEM…?! – la fuerza del mandoble fue amplificada gracias al enorme peso de la zanpakutô de Neji fue suficiente para fisurar gravemente una de sus cuchillas - ¡¡IM… IMPOSIBLE!!

- ¡Ja! ¿En serio? – Neji retrocedió – Al parecer no lo es…

- Ya verás… - extendió sus manos a sus lados – Si crees que puedes rozar siquiera el nivel de un arrancar siendo un simple shinigami…

- ¿¿Un simple shinigami?? – Neji rió – No sabes a quién te enfrentas… - apuntó con la punta de Ôdemaru hacia Rabastan - ¡¡Soy el Noveno Asiento del Décimo Escuadrón, Mizukara Neji!!

- No me importa… ¡Sólo muere! – un amplio círulo de un rojo intenso apareció debajo de Rabastan, cubriendo el suelo sobre el que estaba el shinigami - _¡Incandescencia!_

Lo que siguió, Neji no pudo verlo, ya que una enorme ola de fuego arrasó el terreno dentro del círculo, envolviéndolo.

* * *

_Ôdemaru _(大腕丸/Gran brazo): Zanpakutô de Mizukara Neji. Su comando de liberación es _Camina todo lo posible_ (足をはかりね, _Ashiwohakarine_)

_Incandescencia _(インカンデセンシャ/ _Inkandesensha_) Poderosa técnica ígnea de Rabastan. Libera enormes cantidades de reiatsu de fuego en un sólo instante, en un área definida.

_Hadô #31, Shakkahô _(赤火砲,_, __Artillería carmesí_): Es una gran bola de energía roja --éste Kidô sí existe, no me lo inventé -- n.n

Espero... uhm... que no les haya no-gustado XD

Dejen reviews, porfa, pa ver qué tan horrible escribo... _falsa modestia_... bueno, no escribo tan mal... pero no soy suficientemente bueno... ñaaah... díganme cualquier cosa sobre cualquier cosa... veré qué hago. Si aparecen de la nada 3 reviews del capítulo nuevo, subiré la siguiente parte, ¿ok?

Sayonara!!

...

u.u'


End file.
